In the crowded baseball, football and basketball stadiums of the present day, tens of thousands of spectators may throng to great sport spectacles. Such events may continue for several hours, typically in the afternoon or evening. Often, for convenience, spectators will arrive and leave from a stadium thirty minutes to an hour or even a larger interval of time before and after the event occurs.
In the course of such sporting events and the spectation thereof, refreshment may be taken several times. In the typically crowded seating conditions, other spectators may move back and forth in front of a spectator in the seating aisle. In addition, the containers of soft drinks, food and beer may be of considerable size and capacity so that there is a problem of stable maintenance of same, not only with respect to traffic back and forth in front of the spectator, but also with respect to his own movement with respect to his seat. This includes rising and sitting down as the action may ebb and flow in the particular event. Because of these stadium conditions, it would be desirable to have available a tray, particularly for containers of beer and soft drink beverages, which tray would be strong and stable, not interfere with traffic in front of the spectator's seat and which would obviate the necessity of carrying the container continuously in the spectator's hand or putting it on the ground where it could be knocked over. At the same time, such device should permit use of the entire seat and its arm for normal sitting, arm rest and the like.
In view of the obvious need for such a device, it is surprising not to find such available in the great stadiums of the present time. The need for such is obviously now and such is the provision of this particular invention.